1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining a subdivision pattern of radiation images which have been recorded on a recording medium, such as a stimulable phosphor sheet or an X-ray film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for reading out a recorded radiation image in order to obtain an image signal, carrying out appropriate image processing on the image signal, and then reproducing a visible image by use of the processed image signal have heretofore been known in various fields. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-5193, an X-ray image is recorded on an X-ray film having a small gamma value chosen according to the type of image processing to be carried out, the X-ray image is read out from the X-ray film and converted into an electric signal, and the electric signal (image signal) is processed and then used for reproducing the X-ray image as a visible image on a copy photograph or the like. In this manner, a visible image having good image quality with high contrast, high sharpness, high graininess, or the like can be reproduced.
Also, when certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such as visible light, light is emitted by the phosphor in proportion to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure to the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,264, 4,276,473, 4,315,318, 4,387,428, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-11395, it has been proposed to use stimulable phosphors in radiation image recording and reproducing systems. Specifically, a sheet provided with a layer of the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet) is first exposed to radiation which has passed through an object such as the human body in order to store a radiation image of the object thereon, and is then scanned with stimulating rays, such as a laser beam, which cause it to emit light in proportion to the amount of energy stored during exposure to the radiation. The light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet, upon stimulation thereof, is photoelectrically detected and converted into an electric image signal. The image signal is then used to reproduce the radiation image of the object as a visible image on a recording material such as photographic film, on a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), or the like.
Radiation image recording and reproducing systems which use stimulable phosphor sheets are advantageous over conventional radiography using silver halide photographic materials, in that images can be recorded even when the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed varies over a wide range. More specifically, since the amount of light which the stimulable phosphor sheet emits when being stimulated varies over a wide range and is proportional to the amount of energy stored thereon during its exposure toe the radiation, it is possible to obtain an image having a desirable density regardless of the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet was exposed. In order to obtain the desired image density, an appropriate red-out gain is set when the emitted light is being detected and converted into an electric signal to be used in the reproduction of a visible image on a recording material, such as photographic film, or an a display device, such as a CRT.
In order for an image signal to be detected accurately, certain factors which affect the image signal must be set in accordance with the dose of radiation delivered to the stimulable phosphor sheet and the like. Novel radiation image recording and reproducing systems which accurately detect an image signal have been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,060. The proposed radiation image recording and reproducing systems are constituted such that a preliminary read-out operation (hereinafter simply referred to as the "preliminary readout") is carried out in order approximately to ascertain the radiation image stored on the stimulable phosphor sheet. In the preliminary readout, the stimulable phosphor sheet is scanned with a light beam having a comparatively low energy level, and a preliminary read-out image signal obtained during the preliminary readout is analyzed. Thereafter, a final read-out operation (hereinafter simply referred to as the "final readout") is carried out to obtain the image signal, which is to be used during the reproduction of a visible image. In the final readout, the stimulable phosphor sheet is scanned with a light beam having an energy level higher than the energy level of the light beam used int eh preliminary readout, and the radiation image is read out with the factors affecting the image signal adjusted to appropriate values on the basis of the results of an analysis of the preliminary read-out image signal.
The term "read-out conditions" as used hereinafter means a group of various factors, which are adjustable and which affect the relationship between the amount of light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet during image readout and the output of a read-out means. For example, the term "read-out conditions" may refer to a read-out gain and a scale factor which define the relationship between the input to the read-out means and the output therefrom, or to the power of the stimulating rays used when the radiation image is read out.
The term "energy level of a light beam" as used herein means the level of energy of the light beam to which the stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed per unit area. In cases where the energy of the light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet depends on the wavelength of the irradiated light beam, i.e. the sensitivity of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the irradiated light beam depends upon the wavelength of the irradiated light beam, the term "energy level of a light beam" means the weighted energy level which is calculated by weighting the energy level of the light beam, to which the stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed per unit area, with the sensitivity of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the wavelength. In order to change the energy level of a light beam, light beams of different wavelengths may be used, the intensity of the light beam produced by a laser beam source or the like may be changed, or the intensity of the light beam may be changed by moving an ND filter or the like into and out of the optical path of the light beam. Alternatively, the diameter of the light beam may be changed in order to alter the scanning density, or the speed at which the stimulable phosphor sheet is scanned with the light beam may be changed.
Regardless of whether the preliminary readout is or is not carried out, it has also been proposed to analyze the image signal (including the preliminary read-out image signal) obtained and to adjust the image processing conditions, which are to be used when the image signal is processed, on the basis of the results of an analysis of the image signal. The proposed method is applicable to cases where an image signal is obtained from a radiation image recorded on a recording medium such as conventional X-ray film, as well as to systems using stimulable phosphor sheets.
Also, in the course of recording a radiation image, it is often desirable for portions of the object not related to a diagnosis or the like to be prevented from being exposed to radiation. Further, when the object portions not related to a diagnosis or the like are exposed to radiation, the radiation is scattered by such portions to the portion that is related to a diagnosis or the like, and the image quality is adversely affected by the scattered radiation. Therefore, when a radiation image is recorded on the recording medium, an irradiation field stop is often used to limit the irradiation field to an are smaller than the overall recording region of the recording medium so that radiation is irradiated only to that portion of the object, which is to be viewed, and part of the recording medium. In cases where the read-out conditions for the final readout and/or the image processing conditions are calculated on the basis of the results of an analysis of the image signal in the manner described above and the image signal is detected from a recording medium, on which the irradiation field was limited during the recording of the radiation image, the radiation image cannot be ascertained accurately if the image signal is analyzed without the shape and location of the irradiation field being taken into consideration. As a result, incorrect read-out conditions and/or an incorrect image processing conditions are set, and it becomes impossible to reproduce a visible radiation image which has good image quality and can serve as an effective tool in, particularly, the efficient and accurate diagnosis of an illness. In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, it is necessary to determine the shape and location of an irradiation field and then to calculate the read-out conditions for the final readout and/or the image processing conditions on the basis of only the image signal representing image information stored in the region inside of the irradiation field.
In the aforesaid radiation image recording and reproducing systems, a subdivision image recording operation is often carried out wherein the whole recording area of a single recording medium (such as a stimulable phosphor sheet or X-ray film) is divided into a plurality of regions and different radiation images are recorded in the divided regions, one in each region. With the subdivision image recording operation, in cases where, for example, radiation images of objects smaller than the area of a recording medium are recorded, a plurality of images can be recorded on a single recording medium. Therefore, the subdivision image recording operation is advantageous from the viewpoint of economy. Also, a plurality of radiation images recorded on a single recording medium can be read out by a single image read-out operation. Therefore, the speed with which radiation images are read out can be kept high.
However, each of radiation images recorded in a plurality of divided regions of a recording medium during the subdivision image recording operation comprises an image of an object, and a background region upon which radiation impinged directly without passing through the object. In cases where an irradiation field stop was used during the recording of the radiation image, the radiation image also comprises a scattered radiation image region upon which scattered radiation impinged and which is present in the region outside of the irradiation field. When the radiation images are reproduced as visible images on a photographic material or the like, only the object images need to be reproduced as visible images which have good image quality and can serve as an effective tool in, particularly, the efficient and accurate diagnosis of an illness. Therefore, when the read-out conditions for the final readout and/or the image processing conditions are determined, it is necessary to extract only image signal components corresponding to the object images from an image signal representing the total radiation images. If the subdivision pattern on the recording medium is not determined but an image signal is detected from the recording medium on the assumption that only a single radiation image is recorded on the recording medium, it will become impossible to discriminate image signal components corresponding to the object images, the background regions, and the scattered radiation image regions of the radiation images from one another. Therefore, the image signal components corresponding to the object images cannot be extracted accurately from the image signal representing the whole radiation images.
The problems described above can be eliminated by recording the information about a subdivision pattern employed during the recording of radiation images, and manually entering the information about the subdivision pattern into the radiation image recording and reproducing system, for example, before an image signal is detected from the recording medium. However, considerable labor is required to record the information about the subdivision pattern and to enter it into the radiation image recording and reproducing system. Also, there is the risk that incorrect information about the subdivision pattern is entered into the radiation image recording and reproducing system.